


Entropy

by TheDork2life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Science experiments", A lot of referencing, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In quotation marks, Kinda, Lots of it, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sanscest - Freeform, Science, Science Experiments, Vanilla Fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDork2life/pseuds/TheDork2life
Summary: Fresh never understood emotions or why the occurred or what exactly they were. They were easy to fake.to replicate. But wasn't easy to reciprocate.And he certainly wasn't going to be able to understand what Sci, his only true friend, was going through.





	1. Plank Length

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh tries to understand what Sci is going through, but in doing so gets himself into a lot of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take more rarepairs. SciFresh is the shit, so I suggest you sit tight, because this is going to be a nice ride. In contrast to my other fic (Just Let me Go) this will be much more light hearted. Though don't go in thinking this is all happy go lucky, if you read the tags there will be some sad things in here. 
> 
> But I digress, I hope ya enjoy, and have fun reading this terrible excuse for a fanfic.

Fresh was never the type to get hung up on things. After all with a lack of emotion, getting angry, sad, or disconnected about a certain event was... a strange concept. 

Not that he was new to it, oh no, he's seen it often and on the very rare occasion has even felt it himself. It was strange in the sense that, well it didn't make sense. Things change whether for the better or worse and there's nothing you can do about it, so why not just shrug it off? 

Isn't it _bad_ to get hung up on things? For the many years he's taken possession of things, he's heard that time and time again. 

So why was it still so...common? So easy for "normal" people and monsters to slip?

Recently, Sans classic had fallen into a coma. Well it wasn't exactly recently, its been four months, he hasn't woken up, and his soul has basically been rendered dormant in this horrible state. Nobody could do anything about it, and yet, everybody was so baffled. 

Outer and Error were of course the most affected, since they were in a relationship with him, but Sci seemed out of it too. 

Fresh was good friends with Sci. They've known each other for a good while, and their friendship literally started because Sci ran an _unnecessary_ ammount of tests on Fresh. Which all but concluded nothing of what Sci was expecting, but Sci didn't care and hung out with Fresh anyway. 

So Fresh knew Sci well, and seeing him so distraught over something made Fresh almost uncomfortable. 

Sci didn't talk much anymore. He was so hung up on seeing what is wrong with Sans that even Fresh could tell he wasn't doing so well. 

Fresh didn't really try to help. He wasn't stupid. He knew that emotional support was out of his league. 

So he just... let Sci be. 

But he was particularly curious on why Sci was stressed. He wasn't part of Sans' relationship, and wasn't exactly best friendos with the guy either. 

There just wasn't any reason for him to act that way, not any reasonable explanation that Fresh could come up with anyway. He spent so much time away from Sci, thanks to him having to keep a close eye on Sans so he doesn't fully fall down, that there was _no_ way Fresh could accurately guess what Sci was feeling. 

This has happened before actually. 

After Sci had finished all his weird experiments on Fresh, he became _very_ weird to say the least. 

He'd avoid Fresh sometimes, and then be very clingy other times. He would avoid eye contact one moment, and then stare the next. He'd be silent and flustered one day, and then talkitive and obnoxiously attentive another day. 

Now with _that,_ Fresh had no idea. It threw him for a loop, but not like he cared. He just went a long with it. 

Sci seemed to care, very much. 

And he seemed to care very much about the situation at hand. And this time, Fresh cared.

Not about Sans, but about Sci. 

~~

Six months rolled by since Sans was in a coma, and news got around that Sans woke up and had a panic attack. That causing Sci to have to run around like a mad man getting equipment, and accidentally knocking Sans out with too much anesthesia. 

Sci had never looked worse. 

Fresh saw him walking from the lab rooms, where Sans was staying, almost in tears. Fresh tried to reach out to him and ask if everything was okay, but Sci just teleported away before he had the chance. 

Fresh really didn't like it. None of it...made sense! 

Error was mad for some reason, Outer seemed even sadder than before, and of course, Sci was overwhelmed. 

Fresh at this point decided it was _necessity_ to help Sci, through no fault of his own. There was just this spark of urgency to be with Sci, and frankly Fresh didn't care enough to bother on what it was. 

Surprisingly, to Fresh's relief, he didn't have to search far. 

Sci came up to him while they were in the living room, looking as tired as ever. He led Fresh to the couch to sit down. Fresh complied, for there was no immediate danger. 

Sci looked off to the side and fumbled with his hands a bit before sharply inhaling. 

"Um, is it okay if I talk to you a bit?" He asked. He looked as if he was scared, though Fresh, for all intensive purposes, didn't know why. 

"Sure broski. Whatcha wanna talk about?" Fresh replied nonchalantly. 

Sci gave a poised look at Fresh, saying, "I just needa, get some things off my chest and you're the only one I feel comfortable talking to anyway." He said that in a breathy, quick voice. 

Fresh almost laughed. "Well you've been all up avoidin' me for a while. _Now_ ya wanna talk?"

He wasn't offended, but it seemed that way and Sci probably took it as that too. He looked away again, embarrassed and somehow feeling guilty. 

"S-sorry. I don't really expect you to understand, I just," he stumbled for words, "I'm not feelin' up to it ya know? I guess, its kinda hard to explain but...I just feel like a disapointment."

Sci rubbed at his arms awkwardly. He sure liked to fidget a lot, no wonder he was always holding some sort of pen and paper around. 

Fresh tried to process the information. He wanted to help, really, but if all he could think about Sci being the opposite of this supposed "disappointment," Fresh was probably going to disapoint  _him._

"I getcha." Fresh started. "Why wouldya feel like a...a disapointment? Brah you work hard everyday!"

The concept of disapointment, like many other things, was only 2 dimensional to Fresh. He understood the definition of disapointment, but not the inner workings of why people may feel that way about themselves or others, especially, as Fresh put it, when they work so hard. 

The other looked up in surprize, or at least what looked like surprize at Fresh. "W-well...I mean, I screwed up everything with Sans and I haven't been helping anyone..." He sighed. "Plus, I've been avoiding you, and _obviously_ you've noticed."

Fresh just gave Sci a seemingly skeptical and confused look. Still was perplexed as to why that nerdy little skeleton had anything to worry about.

"Well you've been tryin'. Ain't dat good enough?" Fresh consulted. "If you can't manage the wacky stuff you is doin' then why not just take a break dude?"

"I can't just...take a break." Sci retorted. He pushed up his glasses. 

"Why not?"

"Because...because!" He fumed. 

Fresh gave him a straight face. "Because?"

Sci looked about ready to explode, and probably would have if Fresh did anything that provoked him. 

Catching Fresh off guard, the now over bearing Sci stood up. He cleared his throat and turned to walk away. 

"Because, I _have_ too. Sans is very important to a lot of us." He said in a monotone voice. 

He started walking away. But something came over Fresh, this weird feeling, that he's surely never experienced before, and for the first time wasn't unpleasant. It didn't make him uncomfortable, or was deemed negative, of that he knew at least. It was something more...complex than a simple urge of needing. It was a _wanting._  

He stood up as well, saying "Wait!" Before promptly running over and grabbing onto Sci's wrist. 

Sci spun around and turned to face Fresh, right there in such close proximity. They seemed only nano-meters apart. Simply separated by nothing but the thin air. It was still and Sci nor Fresh dare moved. 

He looked sternly into Sci's eyes, with a feeling of opia. 

Fresh lightened up a bit , yet spoke seriously. 

"You're important to me."

 


	2. Inaccessible Cardinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh is starting to understand what Sci is going through, and in doing so gets him into MORE shit.

Sci, ironically, was never the one who could accurately display or describe what he was feeling. 

He felt it and understood it, in contrast to Fresh, but had a hard time trying to convey it. When he did, it always either rubbed off the wrong way, failed and backfired, or just didn't get the message across at all. 

Such as the case with Sans and his partners. As well as Fresh. 

After doing the experiments with Fresh, he realized how fun it was to be with him. So he ran more, in attempt and as an excuse to be with Fresh, and luckily Fresh didn't pick up on it. Sci didn't expect him to. So, that simple affection that he had while hanging out with the 90's mess turned into a mess itself. 

Sci knew there was a good 99.9% chance Fresh  _wouldn't_ understand how...simply put...complex  _love_ was. So he tried to play it off and act natural, like there was nothing wrong. 

Of course, that failed miserably, but Fresh per usual didn't care. 

But what Sci didn't realize, until too late, was that Fresh was starting to get comfortable with him as well. He'd be more lenient and willing to do things, and all around just hung out with Sci more, even when he was acting strange. 

But then, Sci started avoiding Fresh, deliberately and basically out of no where. And he didn't  _want_ or  _liked_ to avoid Fresh. It was inevitable, with having to check up on Sans periodically and making sure Outer or Error didn't make the same mistake that Sans did. 

Sci wouldn't be able to handle that, so out of sheer concern for his alternates well being, he kept a close eye on them. Which meant, he couldn't be with Fresh. 

Fresh wasn't concerned, per say, that Sci wasn't able to be with him, or about all the weird little things happening to him. Since he couldn't _be_ concerned, he kinda just had a mild distaste for the fact Sci was neglecting him, for so long, and without warning. 

One day, a week after Sans woke up and then was promptly forced back into a coma state, Sci was seen walking Outer to his room. Outer was crying, sobbing more like, and Sci was holding onto him saying "It's going to be okay, it's okay..." Repeatedly.

Like he was trying to convince himself of the same thing. 

Fresh was sitting on the couch while Sci led the mess that was a crying Outer to his room. He just un-guiltily observed how Sci was acting, holding Outer close and speaking softly, like Outer could just break right there with the slightest of breezes. 

Fresh just took it in, and processed what Sci was doing. Comfort and reassurance didn't seem so hard. 

He could only hope that a situation like that wasn't going to happen. That is, he hoped. 

~

Sci couldn't get to sleep, the thoughts and feelings and tension was too much strain on his non existent brain to have it shut off. Trying to sleep in his mess would be like trying to sleep on a mattress of nails flowing down a rapid river while it was storming, except all in your head. 

So, like any tired, sleepless scientist, he sneaked out of bed into the kitchen. He got himself some coffee, which never seems to work the way its intended, and sat at the counter. He stirred slowly at the mixture with his finger. Not even caring to drink it. It swirled around and put him in a trance, he was exhausted after all, he probably would have fainted right then and there. 

Fresh, disturbed by the light from the kitchen which spilled into the living room, woke up, since he was sleeping on the couch. He wavered for a minute but proceeded to put on his glasses, though it was hard to see in near pitch-darkness.

He swam around in empty air, and head towards the light coming from the kitchen. 

Sci didn't even notice Fresh peek over from the corner of the wall until he said something. 

"Yo, brah, watcha doin' here up so late?" He questioned outwardly. 

Sci got startled and spilled some of the coffee on the already stained counter top, he caught his breath and half-glared at Fresh. 

"You scared the daylights outta me," He exasperated. He fixed his glasses and wiped up the spilled coffee, simply putting the cup in the sink. He sat back down and Fresh sat next to him. Sci looked at the empty liquor bottle that was propped against the wall, reflecting the dim light of the kitchen's broken light bulb. He grabbed it and prodded the cork top, to fidget with it. 

"Ya didn't answer the question, by the way," Fresh pointed out. 

Sci just looked at him and snickered. It was hollow and solemn. "I...couldn't sleep."

Fresh raised an eyebrow. "Yea? Whats goin down for you then?" He proceeded. He obviously didn't know the term privacy. Though Sci decided it probably would be good to talk about his feelings. 

So, sci took in a deep breath and said. "It's basically what I said before but...even worse. You know Sans woke up, but I accidentally used to much anesthesia, stuff that makes people fall asleep, and he hasn't woke up since." He shook his head. "And so Error... Error was pissed. Outer was devastated. Sans got his diagnosis, he'll be paralyzed for life... a-and and...i can't help but feel I've been useless... "

He started tearing up. Hiccuping in between words. "I've been neglecting you.. Being such a terrible friend, and even though I know you can't feel emotion....but I can, and I feel horrible."

He opened the bottle that he thought was empty, but wasn't and the smell of liquor filled the room. He sort of laughed, once again fake and distant, no real emotion to back it up.  "I'm not even drunk and I'm acting like this," he spited. Fresh couldn't even react before Sci swiftly took the bottle and chugged the little was left of it.

"H-hey!" Fresh exclaimed at Sci's sudden behaviour. Sci knew Fresh hated intoxicants , and Fresh knew Sci would never drink around him or, at all really. 

Sci sputtered at the taste and swallowed back the liquor. "Just as shitty as I remembered."

"Sci whaddya-"

"I'm sorry Fresh," Sci interjected, giving said other a self-pitiful stare, "that you had to see me like this. So broken down, being stupid. Tell me what the hell I did wrong..."

"Sci I..."

For the first time in his life, Fresh had to stop and think. Fresh _made_ himself stop and think, he didn't want to say something wrong, because he knows that he can even if he doesn't care . Or shouldn't care, but for some reason, right now he does care, because it's Sci. He has to say something, and he has to say the right thing. 

He mulled it over in his head, before remembering something. Earlier that day, Sci said... 

"Hey man, it's okay." Fresh tried at his luck. "It's gonna be okay,"

He walked over to Sci and embraced him in a small, light hug, trying his damndest to seem genuine even if he knows Sci knows he can't be. It was a gesture he's seen so much, but almost never one he'd do himself. Finally, he found the perfect moment for it.

He thought he screwed up when he felt a shaking in his arms, but soon after a pair of trembling arms wrapped around his torso, and he couldn't help but mumble one more

"It'll be okay..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yes, hi. I know, it has been, a. Hot. Fucking. Minute. But, I just so happen to stumble upon this drafted chapter basically almost done, and I couldn't help but finish it. I'm sorry that uh, I left this fic for dead since May of last fuckin year, but at least I came back around one more time to check. 
> 
> I was going to orphan this work like how I did with Just Let me Go, but like I said, found the chapter in my drafts, and well here we are. 
> 
> I am out of the UT fandom with little to no drive to make content, indulge in content, or even associate with it anymore. But within saying that, I do like holding onto past things, and if you want, and if I can will myself to do so, I will keep this fic here and try to keep it going. Even if I update a chapter once a year. I finished JLmG and that's why I said bye-bye, but this fic? Not so much, and so I'll pry myself into an UT setting just for this fic. Just for you guys. Maybe. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the mini rant, and sorry all my dear readers and UT followers who I left in the dust for so long. I am not gone yet, but where the road will take us, we must traverse it to see. Thank you all so much for dealing with my bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of this sad excuse for a fanfic.


End file.
